Smoked
Detectives Benson and Stabler never see coming what transpires when the shooting of a rape victim leads to a bizarre confluence of an undercover sting, gunrunning by a federal agent, and a deadly shootout in the precinct. Plot When a woman is murdered during an afternoon shopping trip with her daughter, Detectives Benson and Stabler are called in because she was scheduled to testify in their high-profile rape case. As the detectives continue to investigate the correlation between the murder and their case, they discover unlikely friendships that will lead them to the truth. Summary The victim, Annette Fox, is gunned down in the street while her daughter Jenna watches. The detectives find out that Annette had been raped and was about to testify in the trial, so they track down the rapist assuming that he had killed her or had her killed. Luke Ronson, the man accused of raping Annette, claims that the sex was consensual. Luke appears to be a model citizen, volunteering to cut hair at the homeless shelter. He doesn't seem to know that Annette has died, and claims he was with his publicist at the time of the crime. The detectives search Luke's house and find a gun and a black hoodie, and get ready to arrest Luke. Luke says that he doesn't have a permit for the gun in NY, just in Arizona. However, owning an unloaded gun without a permit is just a misdemeanor in NY and not enough to keep Luke in holding. The gun doesn't match the murder weapon, either, so Luke is set free. Jenna spots him leaving the police station and becomes very upset. Fin and Stabler follow Luke as he heads for the homeless shelter run by Sister Peg. They watch as Luke argues with one of the homeless men there, Eddie. Eddie was the person who said he saw that Luke had a gun. When Eddie sees the detectives, he bolts and is arrested. Luke claims that he hired Eddie to scare Annette and make her life uncomfortable, but he never said to kill her. But Eddie says that he and Luke never agreed to that. Benson believes that Luke is telling the truth, and that Eddie was the shooter. However, they still don't have the murder weapon, and without it, they don't really have a case. ADA West tells the detectives that they can arrest Luke for witness tampering and get Eddie on assault charges for attacking a police officer. Eddie gets his phone call and screams at the person on the other end of the line before Stabler takes Eddie back to holding. Later Stabler is ordered to move Eddie to central booking, but when he goes to the cell, Eddie is missing, taken by the ATF because he's the key to busting a cigarette smuggling ring. Stabler cuffs Eddie and takes him away anyway, and ADA West calls DA Jack McCoy to help smooth things over. Stabler works with Eddie undercover with the cigarette investigation, but the exchange gets botched and Eddie escapes in the confusion of gunfire. ATF is pleased with the bust, but SVU has just lost its killer. The detectives track Eddie down to Luke's apartment, where Luke is being held at gunpoint by Eddie, who is demanding money. Stabler manages to convince Eddie to put the gun down and then arrests both Luke and Eddie. Eddie admits to killing Annette all on his own. He tries to bargain with SVU, saying that Luke told him a detailed story about the rape. If the murder charges against him are lessened, he'll give up the source of the gun he used to kill Annette. The ATF agent is confronted by Benson and Stabler, and accused of giving the gun to Eddie. He is arrested as an accessory to murder. At SVU, Eddie and Luke are in holding, along with the ATF agent. Sister Peg visits the station to drop off evidence, a picture of Jenna and Annette with an address written in Eddie's handwriting. Jenna arrives at the station, and Benson tells her that they have her mother's killer. They also have Luke in custody and they will go ahead with the rape trial. Jenna is brought to the "cage", and she asks about the third man in the cell. Benson tells her that it's the person who gave Eddie the gun. Jenna then shoots at the three men in the cell, killing Greer and Luke, and then starts shooting her gun haphazardly. One of the bullets hits Sister Peg. Eddie taunts Jenna and says he should have killed her along with her mother. Jenna is about to shoot Eddie again but Stabler is forced to fire at her. As Jenna lies on the floor bleeding, she tells Stabler that she just got the gun off the street. Jenna and Sister Peg die from their wounds. Cast Main cast * Christopher Meloni as Detective Elliot Stabler * Mariska Hargitay as Detective Olivia Benson * Richard Belzer as Sergeant John Munch (credit only) * Ice-T as Detective Odafin Tutuola * B.D. Wong as Dr. George Huang (credit only) * Tamara Tunie as M.E. Melinda Warner (credit only) * Dann Florek as Captain Donald Cragen (credit only) Recurring cast * Francie Swift as A.D.A. Sherri West * Joe Grifasi as Defense Attorney Hashi Horowitz * Charlayne Woodard as Sister Peg * James Chen as CSU Technician Adrian Sung Guest cast * Michael Raymond-James as Eddie Skinner * Andrew Howard as Luke Ronson * Pedro Pascal as Special Agent Greer * Hayley McFarland as Jenna Fox * Michael Cullen as Phil * Al Sapienza as ATF Supervisor * Alice Barrett Mitchell as Annette Fox * Michael Genet as Lieutenant Harrison * Nancy Lemenager as Mariette * Athena Colón as Luisa * Jeb Kreager as Sergeant * Kevin Townley as Clarence * Sandy Dell as Salon Client * Mario D'Leon as Freemo * Sean Ringgold as Tiny * Amanda Elliott as Hair Salon Girl * Odette Warder Henderson as Lookie Loo (uncredited) References BATF; Xcelerator Salon; Operation Short Fuse Quotes * Agent Greer: (to his boss) You're not going to let them arrest me? * Greer's Boss: Yes, and shake their hands when they're finished. Background information and notes *This is the fourth time that Detective Elliot Stabler was forced to shoot and kill a suspect. In this case it was Jenna Fox. *This is the last episode for Detective Stabler, and many have speculated that it is an emotional consequence of being forced to kill Jenna. This also marks the last appearance of Sister Peg. *The "Short Fuse" operation mentioned in the episode was almost certainly inspired by the real-life ATF operation called "Fast and Furious", which has engendered similar controversy. * This episode marks Chris Meloni's final contract appearance as Detective Elliot Stabler. Episode scene cards Category:SVU episodes